


Brain Dead

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking slows the brain down and makes processing thoughts a bit difficult but sometimes that's exactly what Jim wants, and if Sebastian gets involved then that's all the better for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Dead

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic with my OTP so I hope you enjoy this work witch was a lot harder to write then I intentionally imagined. Hope it's not too out of character.

The brain is a beautiful thing. A deep furrow divides the cerebrum into two halves, known as the left and right hemispheres. The two hemispheres appear almost symmetrical, yet it has been shown that each side functions slightly different than the other. The right hemisphere is associated with creativity and the left hemisphere is associated with logic abilities.

Jim Moriarty had always been interested with the brain and it's abilities to learn and function under certain conditions. Prone to learning with functions that acceded any computer currently known to man. However, the brain was not done growing at the age of sixteen, however much the young man willed it to be so.

A Most interesting but not unexpected side affect of alcohol on the brain was a sate solace unlike any other sense of tranquility that the boy had ever felt, which resulted in doing everything in his power to obtain the drug. Unfortunately for him, he had a personality that was more 'do now, think later' that he subconsciously diverted his brain into believing that it was more of a 'think and do at the same time' which resulted in things almost never working out the way he wanted, and trouble usually followed for the 170 cementers of Irish teen.

After several drinks at a pub that Jim had miraculously found that didn't card, and a few woman that seemed to find his 'boyish' looks somewhat adorable. He had ended up going home with a guy who Jim recalled was named something like Michael or Matthew, there really wasn't much time for conversation. He was tall and lanky with hair that looked like he had just woken up and clothes that were much to tight and left little to the imagination. They had driven to his flat, but before long were snogging in his car. Michael or Matthew slid his hands over Jim's legs and arms and chest, as though he could consume him and the man still wouldn't be happy. As hands slid lower Jim felt an overwhelming urge to run away. Michal or Matthew's hands were over his crotch, palming him through his skinny jeans. Jim pulled back as though he had been stung, and Michael or Matthew's expression looked exactly the same. "Somethin' the matter?" Asked the man, a genuinely surprised look on his face.

"I want to go home." Jim replied, even to himself the words sounded childish, drawn out by the alcohol he had consumed and the Irish accent.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" He asked, hands retreating back to his own legs, where they should stay in Jim's opinion. It was dark out, but even in Jim's foggy minded state he could make out the expression on the others face was one of worry.

"I just want to go home." Jim pulled his knees up to his chest, making himself look even smaller then he was. The definition of leave me be.

"Yeah, yeah sure. How old did you say you were Jimmy?" He asked, his hands on the steering where of the car. Jim recalled vaguely telling the man he was nineteen, and when his voice came out it was muffled by his knees.

"I'll be seventeen in November." He didn't look up to see the inevitable look of shock on Michael or Matthew's face.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Came the reply, nothing Jim hadn't expected. "Do you know how much trouble I could get in for shaggin' a fuckin' sixteen-year-ol'?" He asked, but Jim again remained silent for the apparent rhetorically phrased question. "Even snogging a fuckin' sixteen -year-old" He said shaking his head.

"Can you take me home Mike?" Jim asked, making his voice crack as though he was about to cry but he didn't feel the remote bit saddened by this confrontation. 

"It's Matt." Came the dull answer as the now confirmed Matthew started up his car. "Where do ya live kid?" Jim once again reacted without thinking and gave the man not his address, but that of Sebastian's. It wasn't like he had planned for it, but he was smart enough to know that if he went home and his parents found him like this then he was afraid to think what would happen to himself. Sebastian was his choice because other than having no other 'friends' on whom he could call on at two in the morning, he knew that no matter how deep down the feeling lay, Sebastian cared for him.

Jim didn't say goodbye as he got out of the car, feeling no need to thank someone that he was just thankful was not some psycho rapist with an abnormal desire for young boys. Matthew didn't seem to require any thanks either as he drove away as soon as Jim had gotten out of the car in front of the building. It would be very risky trying to climb the fire escape with impaired motor skills even though he had done it sober many times before. He decided to ring the intercom, he was quite sure that the other was sleeping by two in the morning, but it wasn't like he had any other option. Sebastian was four years his senior, and lived on the fifth story in a rather 'lower income' part of London.

The distant sound of the intercom rung before a muffled voice came though. "Yes. 'Ello?" Came the distinct sound of Sebastian's voice. Jim had an uneasy feeling that the other could already predict with certainty it was him, because this would not be the first time by any means that Jim showed up at god knows what hour because he couldn't sleep or he was bored, or an array of other useless excuses, but Sebastian always let him in.

"Hay, gunna let me up, boyo?" Jim answered. There was a pause before he heard the buzz of the door being opened. He wasted no time getting to the lift and walking to the sixth door on the left. He knocked, knowing full well that he could simply enter without permission. Clad in only a pair of pajama trousers and an old shirt, leaning against the door frame after opening the door stood Sebastian. For a few seconds Jim offered a cheesy smile before grabbing a hold of the others collar and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

Sebastian pulled away after a few seconds when the shock seemed to were off. He grabbed Jim's shirt instead. "What the hell Jim?" He demanded, rolling his eyes as Jim let out a cackle of laughter. "You look like shit Jimmy." Jim was sure the drinking was evident, after all, he was doing very little to hide it. Sebastian pulled him inside with the grasp on his t-shirt and shut the door. "You need to stop this." Came the over-used words he said every time Jim showed up drunk. He made his way to the kitchen too get Jim something to drink.

Again Jim ignored him. "Your arse looks nice, have I ever told you that?" Jim asked, leaning against the counter, he watched Sebastian roll his eyes. "I just wanna... bite it." "Look Jim, why don't ya take my bed, yeah?" Sebastian asked, handing him the glass of water he had filled. "I'll just sleep on the sofa." He crossed his arms on the counter across from Jim, making sure he had finished the water.

"That's not necessary," Jim answered, with a wave of his hand as though that signaled the dismissal of the question. "I don't really feel like sleeping."

Upon hearing the words Sebastian laid his head down on his crossed arms. "But I'm tired Jimmy." He said with a hint of hysteria in his low growl of a voice. Jim crossed around the counter and mirrored Sebastian's actions, crossing his arms on the counter top. Sebastian looked at him, "What?" He asked, as if the look was an insult in itself.

"You're pretty cute." Jim said, giving a small laugh. "But I'm pretty pissed, so it's not a complement." Obviously thinking his honesty was about the best thing he could offer, the teen smiled. Sebastian couldn't help returning the smile.

Sebastian turned to face Jim, and the younger teen did the same, not hesitating before leaning forward again, this time much slower and tilting his head to the side just slightly before pressing his lips to Sebastian's. "Jim" the voice sounded annoyed but he didn't pull away. Jim instead brought his hands up to Sebastian’s shoulders. Jim felt the other put his hands on the small of his back, and he couldn't help smirking as the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue filled his mouth. Jim chuckled against Sebastian's lips sliding his hands down over the other's chest and up his shirt to let his fingers dance lightly over Sebastian's skin.

Jim lifted off Seb's shirt with little hesitation, breaking the kiss and moving instead to let his tongue dart out over Sebastian’s neck, drawing a very obvious groan from the other. He could tell Sebastian was enjoying this, even if he wouldn't even admit it to himself. "Jim." Seb's voice sounded again. "Jim you have to stop." contact was broken as the teen felt Sebastian pull away, running a hand through his sandy coloured hair. "I-No James, you need to sleep. You're drunk as hell." He said, pushing Jim, which was risky because he felt his knees might give way any moment from standing.

"Don't lie, honey. You know you like it." Jim said moving to the sofa where it seemed Sebastian was directing him anyways. Sebastian followed him, making sure the drunken boy sat down. Jim grabbed at the others hand, pulling him down close to where he sat. Sebastian tried to get up but Jim kept him down determinedly. “Stay.” He demanded, pushing the other down to lay against the sofa before climbing over him and setting down on his waist. He leaned down to kiss Sebastian again; reclaiming the others lips easily, his hands on the arm of the sofa to support himself.

“God Jim,” Sebastian breathed, and it wasn’t hard for Jim to feel that the other was just as hard as he was.

“What? Does this turn you on?” He asked, nipping at Sebastian’s neck instead, working his way down to his collarbone. He smiled against skin that radiating heat at the sound of a strangled moan that came from the back of Sebastian’s throat.

“No.” Came the lie. Sebastian grabbed Jim’s wrists and used his weight to force Jim onto his back instead. He straddled Jim’s hips and held his wrist above his head. “I said to stop.” He growled, only earning him a laugh from the boy beneath him.

Jim smirked up at Sebastian, “You’re just as hard as I am, sweetheart.” He started.

"Fuck you” Sebastian snapped back, but Jim only laughed again.

“Yes, that’s kinda the point of all this.” His chest rose and fell rapidly, only partially surprised that Sebastian complied by holding both his wrist with one hand and sliding up his shirt with the other. He leaned down to kiss Jim this time, biting on his lip roughly. Seb ground there hips together, drawing a most pleasing moan from Jim.

He tried pulling his hands free from Sebastian's grasp but it proved impossible as the other had both the strength and dominance to his advantage. Jim felt his shirt being lifted over his head but the other seemed not to care enough to remove it all the way and left it instead at Jim's wrists, working his way down the teen's neck with bites. The feeling of Sebastian's teeth over his skin sent slight shivers through his body, but all he could think about was the clothing still separating them.

"Seb," He breathed, distracted by Sebastian's lips now moving down his chest. "Let's-let's move this to your bed, yeah?" He finished, earning him a sharp bite from Sebastian's teeth.

It was Seb's turn to chuckle. "Not a chance, I'm gunna fuck you right here right now. This is all your doing anyways." He growled, his hand moving to undo Jim's trousers. "Take them off and turn around." Seb ordered. Jim watched as the other took off his own trousers, moving off of Jim's waist so sit on the sofa next to him. Jim soon followed pursuit, removing his trousers and pants and turning over and gripping the arm rest for support as he knelt on his knees next to Sebastian. "Suck." He demanded, forcing his fingers to Jim's lips.

"God no Seb, it's going to hurt, don't you have lube?" Jim asked almost desperately, but opening his mouth anyways to coat Sebastian's fingers with saliva.

"I want this to hurt. Want you to remember what happens when you wake me up at three in the morning." Sebastian snapped back. Jim opened his mouth to say that it wasn't quite three yet, but he voice was exchanged for a gasp as Sebastian inserted two fingers. "

"Fuck" Jim breathed, as he felt the fingers working him open, and slowly at that. His breathing quickened and his heart rate accelerated inside his chest when he felt Sebastian add another finger. He thought he might die of suspense at the rate the other was moving, intentionally stalling. "Seb." He whined. "Please." At those words the fingers were withdrawn and Jim had a few moments to catch his breath before something larger was shoved inside his already stretched arse. Sebastian didn't move, letting himself get comfortable with the position. "Move" Jim ordered desperately.

"Just enjoying the view." Replied Sebastian, tightening the hold he had on the smaller teen's hips before setting a sickeningly slow pace. Jim took a slightly shaky hand and tried to work at his painfully obvious erection, earning him a slap on the hand. "Easy kido, keep your hands where they are." Sebastian said his voice demeaning as he started to speed up.

Jim whined in response, his nails digging into the fabric on the arm of the sofa. He felt Sebastian moving faster and let out a moan. He didn't think there would be time for him to hold on any longer, letting out a shaky breath as he spoke. "Seb I- I'm gunna- So close." He stuttered.

"Oh no you don't." Sebastian reached a hand down to Jim's cock teasingly, picking up his pace while letting out muffled groans. "Just-not yet Jimmy." But the contact nearly pushed him over the edge and he came a few moments later letting out his high pitched groan. Sebastian didn't stop however, shoving his prick harder into Jim's arse while the sound of the teen's protests grew fainter.

"S-seb stop." Jim insisted, his grip so tight on the arm of the sofa that his knuckles had turned white. A few more thrusts of his hips and Sebastian spilled inside of Jim, wrapping an arm around Jim's waist and pressing his chest to the teen's back.

Sebastian pulled out slowly wincing at the pressure on his over sensitive prick, and listening to the small whimper that came from Jim. He felt Sebastian nuzzle his nose against his back and he felt like falling, wiping the tears out of his eyes that he hadn't even known were there. " 'M sorry Jimmy." Sebastian muttered, releasing the hold he had on him and getting off the sofa to put his pants back on.

Jim didn't move, his body felt wasted as did his brain and sleeping on the sofa all of the sudden didn't sound quite so bad. He had closed his eyes but felt Sebastian’s stronger arms once again wrap around his slender waist. He was pulled to his feet before being lifted up. "You alright?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes." Jim didn't open his eyes but felt himself being carried through the hallway until he was set down on the bed. Sebastian looked down worriedly at him; maybe it had been too hard for him or something. Seb pulled the blankets until they were covering most of the teen's body and watched him for a few moments.

The sound of Sebastian footsteps walking out of the room soon meat Jim's ears but his mind was still in a foggy haze, too dull to comprehend the specificity of meaning behind anything as mundane as footsteps.

The brain is a beautiful thing, but it was always good to have it shut down for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end of this work then I would like to congratulate your determination and relentless effort that it must have taken to read it, (Don't know because I didn't want to read through it). Anyways, hoped you did in fact enjoy it and any comments or constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
